Twisted Relationship
by devilssmile666
Summary: Sara wonders if she got into a relationship with the right man. Starts Snickers but definitely ends GSR.


**Twisted Relationship**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of CSI and didn't get them for Christmas either!

**Summary:** Sara wonders if she got into a relationship with the right man. GSR, Snickers

**A/N:** This plot was PMed to me by **StokesSidle**. Thanks a bunch for it, because this was fun to write.

* * *

Nick poked his head in the locker room and saw his girlfriend stuffing a bag of clean clothes into her locker. He smiled as he watched the brunette have difficult fitting the humongous bag into the thin locker. He let out a laugh and said, "Hon, why don't you try to take the clothes _out_ of the bag before trying to put them _in_ the locket? It's basic common sense, sugar."

She looked over and smirked at her boyfriend. Sara wasn't going to wait around forever for Grissom, and she finally gave up. Nick asked her out and she accepted, not caring if she hurt Grissom. She doubted he felt anything though, but she was wrong. Grissom holed himself up in his office ever since the two had started dating, and his heart shattered each time he saw Nick make Sara laugh.

"Thanks, Nicky, but I think I can do it on my own," she said, and gave it a finally shove, and it popped into her locker. "Ha, I told you!"

Nick smiled and kissed her cheek gently. He pulled back and said, "You ready to get going sugar?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes, okay? I have to give these reports to Griss, then I'll be right out."

"I'll meet you in the car," he said before walking out.

Sara shut her locker and picked up the stack of papers. She walked the familiar route to her supervisor's office, where the door was shut and the blinds drawn. She found this odd, and started to get worried. Although she was now involved with Nick, she couldn't erase the feelings she had for the clueless entomologist. She lightly knocked on the door, and she heard his gruff response of, "Come in!"

She slowly opened the door and crept in. She saw him sitting at his desk, incredibly pale, his head in his hands. She sighed softly, thinking he had a migraine again. She gently set the papers down on his desk and whispered, "I wrapped up my case. I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't have a migraine, Sara," he said.

"You don't?" Sara asked in her normal voice. "Well, you like shit for not having one. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of how much I screw up," he whispered, raw emotion showing for once.

Sara was alarmed at this statement. She was also confused. Did he screw up a case, did her screw up with a person, or what he talking about her? Evidently, he was talking about her. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Sara, I screwed you over. You kept saying you wouldn't wait around forever...I didn't believe you'd actually move on. I don't blame you though...it would've been hell to live with me. I'm a hermit crab, and don't know how to open up to people. I would never be able to comfort you, talk to you if I had a problem...you would leave me and we'd both be hurt. I just – I couldn't let that happen to either of us."

Sara's heart was hammering in her chest, and she felt torn. She loved Nick and they had a wonderful live together. On the other hand, she had loved Grissom ever since they had net. She didn't want to hurt Nick because she cared about him. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that her relationship with Nick was somewhat like a strong sibling bond. Tears welled up in her eyes as Grissom continued.

"Even though I feel like crap right now, I'm glad you're happy," he whispered, almost inaudibly. "He makes you happy...that's more than what've I've accomplished. I hope you stay happy."

"No," she whispered, "you have made me happy. Gil, I have always loved you. I just went to Nick because he was available while you figured out what to do about _this_. I don't think I can go home to another man after what you just said."

"Sara, you have to," said Grissom, looking her in the eye for the first time. Sara saw all kinds of emotions swimming in the blue orbs. She saw anger, hurt, vulnerability, and regret. The tears she had been restraining fell and she walked up to him. Sara placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed it affectionately. She sniffled and asked, "Why won't you take the risk? Why are you so scared?"

"Because I'm too old!" he replied harshly, trying to tell himself to not let his hopes rise. "You'd get bored, then leave...I can't make you happy."

"Grissom, all I want is someone to love and I want to be loved in return," she said, trying to wipe her tears away. "I love you, Gil, and I know you love me...I see it in your eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul...you get all dreamy looking, and I see the want. Why won't you just give in."

"I wanted to, but then I was too late," he whispered, his head bowing as if in prayer.

Sara cupped his cheek, and brought it up so she was looking into his pale eyes. She saw the despair in his eyes now, in it nearly broke her heart. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, pulling away after the need for air was too great. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she said, "Now, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything from that! You can't lie to me and tall me _I_ didn't feel anything. Gil, I have always loved you...Nick was just there. I know, it sound horrible, but I needed someone to comfort me, and since you weren't there...he was."

"Hey, Sar, you about...oh, sorry."

Nick had just walked though the door, and Sara whipped around. Nick must've felt the tension in the room, and he saw how his supervisor and girlfriend were looking at each other. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll, uh, I'll leave you two alone."

He walked out, and Sara ran after him. She yelled his name, and he finally turned around. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away and said, "It's okay, Sara...go."

"But, Nick–"

"I'm serious, go after him," he said soothingly. "Go, before it's too late."

"I'm really, REALLY sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay, Sara...I'll always be there for you," he said, wrapping his arms around her for the last time. "I knew that you still had a secret love interest for him, even while we were dating. When I asked you out, I saw the doubt in your eyes even though you said yes. Now go, before he's gone."

"Thanks Nicky," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You will make some fine woman lucky some day...you're also a great friend. We, we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course...now GO!"

She didn't need telling twice. She ran out into the parking lot and saw Grissom walking to his vehicle. She screamed his name, and he looked over at her. She ran into his open arms and she squeezed him tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder and inhaled his scent. She sobbed into his shirt and whispered, "Grissom, please just give us a chance!"

He soothed her and planted multiple kisses in her hair. He whispered, "I promise that I will do my best to keep you happy. Know that I will never intentionally hurt you."

"I know that."

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes. They saw Nick approaching and he smiled. He walked up to the couple and said, "I'm glad to see you so happy, Sar. Griss, I swear to God if you hurt her, you'll be in the hospital so freaking fast! Treat her right!"

"Don't worry," he said, hugging her close, "I will."

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and let me know if you did or didn't. Thanks a bunch to **StokesSidle** for giving me this plot idea! You rock! 


End file.
